Sun, Sand and Siblings
by NiffAreForever
Summary: It's summer and Nick hasn't seen his boyfriend Jeff in nearly two weeks. With only his younger sister and her tea parties, or feeling like a third wheel with Sebastian and Hunter as his options of entertainment, Nick decides that he needs to see Jeff, and he needs to see him soon. Fortunately, it seems that luck is on his side for once. A oneshot prompt from R5 Girlo


**A/N: Hi, this is the first of the oneshots I promised to the people who got the correct answer to my competition on ****_On The Home Front_**** - this is for ****_R5 Girlo_****, who wanted something involving the beach and Jeff's family, so I hope that you are happy with it! **

**Also, this is the first fic I've posted here that hasn't had a historical background, so I hope that it's alright and that people like it! Just a heads up, I'm not American, and so although the characters are, I haven't Americanised some of the words because I tried to and got confused, so yeah, it's just written with the terms that I'm familiar with :)**

**Another point, if you're reading this and you enjoy it, then please check out my other stories if you have not already done so...but enough of this, on with the oneshot :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

Nick Duval was having a crisis. He hadn't seen his boyfriend, Jeff Sterling, for two weeks on account of the other boy being away on holiday on some beach in California, and it would be another week and a half until he could see him again. The long phone calls, occasional video chats sessions and almost constant photos of the blonde boy's holiday escapades just weren't cutting it anymore.

Nick just had to see the actual boy again, and soon, otherwise he might be driven mad by the sound of his five year old sister and her friends playing dolls downstairs; sometimes, these friends were real, other times, they were stuffed animals of varying species.

He loved Casey, he really did, but there was only so many times that a teenage boy who was suffering from boyfriend-withdrawal symptoms could pretend to take tea with a doll and a fluffy crocodile, all while trying to engage Mr Hippopotamus in a conversation about the current economic climate. Alright, so he hadn't really been talking about that, but it felt just as dull as if he had been doing so.

"You ought to go out and see your friends," his mother said.

"They're all on holiday," Nick replied, "Apart from Hunter and Sebastian, and I can't bear to be around them unless there's someone else with me, preferably Jeff; I don't like being a third wheel."

His mother chuckled.

"Are you missing Jeff, sweetie?" she asked.

"How did you guess?" Nick answered sarcastically, knowing that he sounded bored and frustrated, and not bothering to care much about it anymore.

"I know it's hard, sweetie," his mother continued, "I remember when your father went to Europe for a month before we were married, I…"

"Please, no more stories about you and Dad," Nick interrupted hurriedly, heading for the stairs back to his room, "They're always so embarrassing."

Mrs Duval laughed again.

"Alright," she said, "But Nick, dear, I do want to speak to you about something."

"Really? I was going to go upstairs and…"

"Look at pictures of you and Jeff, or just Jeff, I know," his mother replied, as her son flushed in embarrassment.

"I don't…"

"Darling, don't think I don't know. Look, just come into the kitchen for a few minutes, it's very important and I think you should know straight away."

Reluctantly, Nick followed his mother into their kitchen and sat down at the table while Mrs Duval pulled down an envelope from the notice board by the fridge. She placed it down in front of Nick and motioned for him to open it.

"Go on," she said, "Have a look inside."

If this was another surprise letter from his great aunt in England, then he was going to be sorely disappointed; last time she'd called him Robert throughout the entire message and then had proceeded to tell him to give her love to Annabelle. Nick still had no idea who Annabelle was, and when he asked his mother if the letter really was meant for him, she'd assured him that it could be for no one else. In her last letter, his great aunt had included a surprise gift card as a present, but it was only for an English shop, so Nick had put it away and hoped that he might visit England soon enough to use it.

But his mother was still waiting for him to open the envelope, so he supposed that he'd better get on with it. He carefully unstuck the flap of paper and was highly surprised when a ticket of some sort fell out onto the table in front of him. He picked it up and studied it carefully, his eyes suddenly lighting up and his breath catching in his throat as he realised what it was.

"You bought me a plane ticket to California?" he gasped, "Really?"

His mother nodded, a wide smile across her face.

"Yes," she said, "I knew how much you were missing Jeff, and I thought that it would be good for you to have a holiday, since it will be your senior year this September and we haven't been away for a while."

"Am I going on my own?" Nick asked.

"You'll be flying by yourself, I hope you're comfortable with that?" his mother said.

Nick nodded.

"Good, and then you'll be staying with your aunt down there; you know, Aunt Caroline? Amelia's away in Europe for the summer so there's a spare room for you to stay in while you're there."

Nick was glad of that. He didn't exactly get on with his cousin, and she would no doubt not approve of him seeing Jeff, nor approve of his general appearance, and, well, everything to be honest. She was that sort of person; Nick was never quite good enough for her. Fortunately, her mother was the complete opposite and was entirely laidback and relaxed; she wouldn't mind if Nick left the house at seven in the morning to see Jeff and didn't turn up again until the next day as long as he texted her.

"Your flight goes tomorrow at three," Mrs Duval said, "So you'd better hurry with your packing."

Nick practically flew up from his chair and hugged his mother tightly.

"Thank you so much!" he cried happily, "This is going to be the best summer ever!"

He was halfway down the hallway when his mother called after him.

"There's one condition though," she said, making him turn around, "You'll have to celebrate Mr Cuddly Panda's birthday with Casey tonight to make up for the fact that she'll have no one to sing happy birthday to Sheep-Sheep with next Tuesday."

Nick groaned and tried to retreat to his room as quickly as possible, leaving his mother laughing to herself in the kitchen.

* * *

The next morning, Nick was just packing away the last of his clothes into his suitcase when there was a light knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in!" Nick called, turning around to see the small face of his sister staring wide-eyed at him from the doorframe.

"Nicky?" she asked, a stuffed animal clutched tightly to her chest, "Where are you going?"

Nick sat down on his bed and motioned for Casey to sit down next to him, which she did eagerly, cuddling into his side and trying to make him hug the stuffed toy as well.

"I'm going to California to see Jeff," he explained, "I haven't seen him for a few weeks and I'm missing him."

"But you're going to miss Sheep-Sheep's birthday," Casey pouted, "And all of my tea parties."

"I know," Nick replied, "But surely Izzy will come over and play with you while I'm gone."

"But I want you to be there," his sister insisted, "Do you have to go and see Jeff?"

Nick nodded.

"Yes," he said, "I really miss Jeff and I really want to see him. I'll call home while I'm there and speak to you, alright?"

"Can't you bring Jeff back here?" Casey asked, "So that he can play tea parties with me? My toys like Jeff, he's their favourite because he does all of those funny voices and makes them laugh."

Nick chuckled.

"He's on holiday with his family," he said, "I'm just going down to see him, I'm not bringing him back."

"Can I come with you then?" Casey said, "I'll bring my toys and we can have a tea party in California."

Nick shook his head, seriously hoping that the tea party phase would pass sooner rather than later.

"Mum only bought one ticket," he said, "But I'll bring you back a souvenir, I promise."

Casey thought for a moment.

"Alright," she said, the promise of a present pacifying her. "But Frosty wants to go with you." She held up the cuddly polar bear that she was holding. "He says that he's always wanted to go to California."

"I don't think that the weather would suit him," Nick said, trying not to laugh at the hilarity of his sister's statement, "Frosty might get sick."

Casey frowned.

"No, he wouldn't," she said, "Frosty never gets sick."

"That's because he's never been to California," Nick insisted, pushing the stuffed polar bear back into his sister's arms. "You wouldn't want him to get sick, would you?"

Casey looked doubtful.

"No," she said, "Maybe he should stay with me."

"Good idea," Nick smiled.

"Nick! Casey!" their mother's voice suddenly called up the stairs, "We're leaving in fifteen minutes!"

"Coming!" Nick yelled back, heaving his suitcase down from his bed onto the floor, while Casey went running along the landing and down the stairs to put her shoes on.

An hour later, Nick was saying goodbye to his parents at the airport, before heading to security.

"Have fun, sweetie," Mrs Duval said, insisting on hugging and kissing her son goodbye in public, even though Nick tried to resist her. "Have a safe journey and give our love to Aunt Caroline."

"Of course," Nick agreed, before stepping aside to hug Casey.

"Love you, Nicky," his sister whispered in his ear, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly.

"Love you too, Casey," he replied, "I'll find you a nice present in California, alright?"

The little girl nodded and then stepped back to hold her mother's hand again.

"Be sensible, son," Nick's father said, patting Nick on the back encouragingly, "And have a good time."

"Thanks, Dad," Nick replied, smiling brightly, before having to turn and head for security. "Love you all!" he called back over his shoulder, waving at them before they were lost from sight around a corner.

* * *

Nick's Aunt Caroline picked him up from the airport in Los Angeles and took him straight back to her house, which just so happened to be just one block away from the beach that Jeff had said that he went to almost every day.

"We'll get a takeaway," Aunt Caroline decided, already heading for the phone, "How does pizza sound?"

"Wonderful," Nick said gratefully, "I'd love pizza, please."

His aunt nodded, and half an hour later, they were sat in front of the television eating pizza and talking about Nick's school life, and, embarrassingly, his love life.

"Your parents tell me that you're coming down here to surprise your boyfriend," Aunt Caroline said, "So, tell me about him."

Nick blushed, and proceeded to tell his aunt how he and Jeff had met at school since they shared a dorm and that they had joined the Warblers together because they both liked singing and dancing, though Jeff was much better at it than him. He spent nearly fifteen minutes gushing about how amazing his boyfriend was at dancing before his aunt had to bring him back on track.

"Well," Aunt Caroline said when it reached eleven o'clock that night and they were still watching whatever was on television and talking about Nick's life, "I think it's time you went to bed, you'll want to be up early to find Jeff tomorrow. I've made up the spare room for you while you're here, and it's got an ensuite, so I think you'll be sorted for tonight."

Nick thanked her and picked up his suitcase, heading up the stairs in the direction of his room.

"And if you get hungry in the middle of the night," his aunt halted him, "The fridge is in the kitchen. I know your parents wouldn't approve, but it's the holidays, so you can do what you want." She winked at her nephew with a laugh before letting him go upstairs to bed.

* * *

At ten the next morning, Nick was showered, dressed and ready to go out and find his boyfriend. His mother had told him that Jeff had no idea that Nick was in California, although she had confirmed with the blonde boy's parents that it was alright for him to visit, and so Nick had the rather difficult task of locating the other boy without giving away that he was trying to surprise him.

Eventually, Nick decided to text Jeff and ask him to send him a picture of wherever he was spending the day under the pretence that it was raining in Ohio, so he wanted to see some sunshine. The blonde, fortunately, had believed him and had sent him a picture of some portion of a Californian beach with the caption telling Nick the name of it.

After confirming the directions to this beach with his aunt, as well as gaining some rather scarring advice from her as well about what to do if he decided to spend the night with the blonde instead of coming home, he set out with some money for food and his phone in his pocket to try and locate his boyfriend.

He decided to head up the beach, keeping an eye out for a head of especially bright blonde hair that might give him a hint as to where his boyfriend was, as well as trying to spot the bright green umbrella which had been in the shot of the beach that Jeff had sent him.

He had been walking for about five minutes in the sand when a ball flew out of nowhere and almost smacked him in the face. Fortunately, it missed him by several inches, but the warning cry seemed a little delayed.

"Watch out!" a female voice cried, even though the danger had already passed.

Nick looked around himself in surprise, catching sight of two blonde girls running towards him from the direction of a volleyball game. He bent down and picked up the ball, holding it out to the first girl.

"Sorry," she said, taking the offered ball, "My shot went rather too wide. I apologise for nearly knocking your head off."

"She's just clumsy like that," the second girl stopped in front of Nick as well, "She nearly hit some cyclist yesterday, and he was up on the promenade."

Nick smiled.

"It's alright," he said, "No harm done."

He looked up at the two girls properly, and was rather startled to discover that not only were they completely identical, they were also wearing exactly the same bikinis.

"We're glad," the first girl said, "I'm Jessica by the way, this is Jennifer, we're twins."

"I guessed," Nick said with a laugh, and the two girls joined in.

"It's not hard, is it?" Jennifer said, "According to one of our friends, we're the most identical twins he's ever seen, apparently we should go around with name badges on."

"And we often dress the same just to confuse people," Jessica added, "It's more fun that way."

"Only our family can properly tell us apart," Jennifer continued.

"Which is a shame, because it would be fun to confuse them too," her sister finished, "So, what's your name?"

"Nick," Nick said, "I'm here on holiday."

"Us too," Jennifer said, "Do you want to come and play volleyball with us?"

"I'll try not to hit you again," Jessica laughed, "Though I can't promise anything."

"I'd love to," Nick said, "But I'm really quite busy at the moment, I'm trying to find someone."

The two girls nodded.

"Cool," Jessica said, "We hope that you find whoever it is you're looking for, but if you don't, you're welcome to come back and join in."

Nick smiled.

"Thank you very much," he said, giving the girls a wave as they turned and ran back to their game with the ball, calling their goodbyes as they went.

The brunette decided to walk a little further down the beach for the next few minutes, revelling in the cooling breeze which blew in from the sea and made him feel a little less like the heat was scorching his skin.

Just as he was reaching into his pocket for his phone, a boy came running in from the water, a surfboard clutched under his arm, and managed to splash Nick down one side of his body as he ran past. The shock of the water made Nick freeze in surprise, and he thanked the fact that he hadn't had his phone out at that point otherwise that would have got soaked as well.

"Sorry!" the boy with the surfboard suddenly realised what had happened, and he ran back down the beach to apologise. "I didn't see you there. Sorry, it was a complete accident. At least the water is nice and cool in this heat, I suppose." He offered Nick a rather sheepish smile, which reminded the brunette of Jeff when he knew that he'd forgotten to clean his side of their dorm no matter how many times he'd been reminded.

"It's alright," Nick said, not wanting to get cross with someone he'd never met before, and also actually feeling really quite refreshed from the water now. "It doesn't matter. As you said, it is rather nice and cool."

"Oh, good," the boy smiled, "I'm glad that you're fine. I didn't see you just wandering along there, not many people walk along here, you see. Are you lost or something?"

Nick shook his head.

"No, I'm just looking for someone," he said.

"Have you lost them?"

"Not exactly, I'm just supposed to be surprising my boyfriend."

"Ah, I see," the boy nodded, "Well, I hope that you find him then. If you don't, you can always come surfing with me."

"I can't surf," Nick admitted, "But thank you all the same for the offer, er…"

"Jason," the boy filled in quickly, "And you are?"

"Nick."

"Well, goodbye, Nick. I hope that you can find your boyfriend."

"Thank you," the brunette said, but the other boy was already sprinting up the sand with his surfboard.

* * *

Half an hour later and Nick still hadn't managed to spot Jeff anywhere. He'd got so despondent that he'd decided to buy himself an ice cream to cheer himself up, but before he'd eaten very much of it, someone had run into him and caused him to drop it onto the floor.

"Hey!" he cried in annoyance, "Look where you're going!"

The offender, a man in his early twenties, turned around hurriedly and came rushing back when he saw Nick glaring at him.

"Wow, that was clumsy of me," he said, "Sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going at all. Look, I can buy you another one if you want." He went fishing around in the pocket of his swimming trunks for some money.

"It's fine," Nick said, "It didn't taste all that good anyway."

The man laughed.

"I could point you in the direction of better ice cream kiosks," he said, "I take it that you're here on holiday?"

Nick nodded.

"Do you live here?" he asked.

"No, my family just come here on holiday every year," the man explained, "I've learnt where to buy ice cream over the years." He held out his hand suddenly. "I'm Jack."

"Nick."

Nick shook the man's hand.

"Now," he said, "I must be going, I'm trying to find someone."

Jack nodded.

"Of course," he said, "But I'd suggest that you walk up on the promenade if you're trying to spot someone; it gives you a better view of the whole beach."

Nick smiled and thanked him for the advice, before making his way up the sand and onto the concrete.

Suddenly, his phone buzzed in his pocket and he drew it out, hoping that it would be another picture from Jeff. His luck paid off when he discovered that it was a photo message from his boyfriend, but he was quickly disappointed when it was just a picture of a sandcastle with the caption saying how Jeff felt like a very accomplished ten year old again. Nick laughed to himself at the other boy's antics before typing out a reply and putting his phone back into his pocket again.

"Watch out! Hey, man, watch out!" a sudden frantic voice came out of nowhere.

Nick spun round, wondering if the cry was directed at him, only to catch sight of a blonde boy on a skateboard narrowly missing him, and instead veering to the left and almost landing in a heap on the promenade.

"Sorry!" the brunette found himself being the one apologising this time around, "I wasn't paying any attention! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," the other boy said, gathering up his skateboard under his arm and giving Nick a cheerful smile, "I've fallen off worse before; I almost head-butted a lamppost once."

"Ah, well, I'm glad you're not hurt," Nick said, "Sorry that I didn't move though."

The boy dismissed his apologies.

"I probably shouldn't even be skating here," he said with a mischievous grin, "But skateboards don't work all that well on sand and I can't be bothered to find a proper skate park. Oh well, it doesn't really matter."

"I suppose not," Nick said, "My name's Nick, by the way."

"Jamie," the boy replied, "You looked a little lost back there, do you need help finding your way? I mean, I don't actually live here, but I know the area pretty well."

Nick considered saying that he was looking for someone again, but he'd been walking for over an hour and he'd made no progress, so if this boy knew the area, then maybe he might be able to recognise the part of the beach in Jeff's photograph.

"Actually, I am trying to find someone," he said, digging about in his pocket for his phone, before pulling it out and scrolling through his messages to the picture Jeff had sent. "You wouldn't happen to know where this is, would you?"

Jamie studied his phone carefully for a while, frowning slightly. Nick didn't really expect a result, it was only a picture of some sand, the sea and various beach gear after all, but eventually the blonde boy nodded.

"I know where that is," he said, "I'm actually headed in that direction now, so I'll take you there."

Nick smiled gratefully.

"Thank you," he said, "I've been wandering around trying to find this place for an hour, and I was starting to wonder if I'd gone mad."

The boy laughed and led him off in the direction he'd just come in. They walked past the ice cream kiosk and the volleyball games until they went past the spot where Nick had first reached the beach and Jamie took him back down onto the sand.

"It just about here," he said, once they'd walked about fifty or so metres.

Nick felt like an idiot, if only he'd headed in the opposite direction when he'd first started walking that morning.

"Thanks," he said, "I would never have got here if I'd just kept on walking."

Jamie chuckled.

"No, you wouldn't have," he said, "Well, I'll leave you now, if that's alright?"

Nick nodded and thanked him once again before the other boy hurried back up to the promenade with his skateboard again.

The brunette turned around and surveyed the beach in front of him. Yes, there was that bright green umbrella halfway down the sand, with a woman lying under it whose bikini was exactly the shade of green, leaving Nick wondering if they had come as a matching set. There was also the assortment of striped towels that had been in Jeff's picture laid out across the beach, all currently unoccupied as Nick made his way around them and down towards the sea, for something had caught his eye.

Carefully, he made his way right down to the water's edge, where a certain bright blonde boy was wading out of the water, his hair plastered to his forehead and his blue swimming trunks dripping wet.

Nick ran the last couple of feet, not allowing Jeff more than a few seconds to catch sight of him before he'd pressed his lips desperately to the other boy's own and wound his arms tightly around his neck. Jeff's eyes widened in shock for a moment before he began kissing Nick back passionately, circling the brunette's waist with his arms and holding him tightly against him.

The water from Jeff's bare upper body soaked Nick's t-shirt, but the brunette didn't care. All he cared about was the fact that he was finally kissing Jeff after two weeks apart and how much he had missed the feeling during their separation.

"Nicky," the blonde boy breathed out once they'd broken apart, "Nicky, what are you doing here?"

"I came down here to surprise you," Nick replied with a grin, "My parents organised it with your parents, and I flew down yesterday afternoon. You, you don't mind, do you?"

"Mind?" Jeff asked, "Of course I don't mind! Nicky, this is going to be so awesome! We can go swimming together, and I can take you surfing, and then maybe we can go for a walk, or a hike, what about a hike, Nicky?"

"We can do all of that if you want to," Nick smiled, cutting the blonde off with another kiss. "We've still got over a week."

Jeff's face lit up.

"Are you staying until my family fly home as well?" he asked.

Nick nodded.

"Yeah," he said, "I'm staying with my aunt. She lives about a block away from here."

"This is going to be the best holiday ever!" Jeff cried, "Come on, Nicky, I want to introduce you to some people."

"You do?" Nick asked, slightly bewildered as to whom his boyfriend could be referring to.

"Yes," Jeff said, releasing Nick from his arms and entwining their fingers instead, "Come on, and take off your shirt, it's all wet now; you can put it in my bag."

The brunette complied and slipped his shirt over his head, before placing it in the bag that Jeff had picked up, which happened to be next to one of the assorted striped towels he'd passed on his way down the sand, before the blonde boy gathered up the towels and folded them over his arms as well.

"Much better," the blonde smiled, clearly enjoying the view as Nick raised his arms above his head.

"I thought you'd say that," Nick laughed, linking their hands again and nudging the other boy playfully with his shoulder. "Now, where are these people that you want me to meet?"

"Over here," Jeff said, tugging on his boyfriend's hand and pulling him along the beach to a small café set into the edge of the promenade, bordering the sand with chairs set out for people to sit in and watch the sea while they ate.

Nick tried to work out the significance of the café until he spotted Jeff's parents sitting down. He'd only met them a few times, since Jeff's family lived out of state and Jeff couldn't go home very often because of the distance.

"Hello, Nick, dear," Jeff's mother said, waving to the two boys as they approached, "I see that you found Jeff." She smiled and motioned for the boys to draw up some chairs for themselves. "I hope that you had a safe journey down here, Nick, your mother was a little worried about you travelling by yourself."

"It was fine," Nick said, "I was a little nervous myself but my aunt picked me up and I'm staying with her, so it's alright."

"Does your aunt live round here then?" Jeff's father joined in the conversation.

Nick nodded.

"About a block that way," he said, pointing in an easterly direction, "She moved down here a few years ago."

Mr Sterling nodded.

"We shall have to all go out for dinner some time this week," he said, and beside him, his wife nodded enthusiastically, "Your aunt as well."

Nick said that he was sure that that would be lovely.

"Ah, here they come," Jeff said suddenly, drawing Nick's attention out onto the sand as a group of five young people came up the beach towards them.

The brunette's stomach dropped and he flushed a little as he realised who they were and why he recognised them.

"Hello, little bro," Jason said, ruffling Jeff's hair, "Hi, Nick."

Jeff's mouth fell open.

"I haven't introduced you yet!" he cried, "You can't know who Nick is already!"

Jason smiled.

"We met earlier," he said, "I accidentally splashed him as I came back from surfing."

"Fine," Jeff huffed, clearly disappointed that his brother had stolen his great announcement. "Everyone else, this is…"

"Nick, we know," Jennifer said.

"I almost hit him with a volleyball," Jessica explained.

"And I knocked his ice cream on the floor," Jack added.

Jeff looked at his remaining brother, who shrugged.

"I nearly fell off my skateboard because I almost skated into him," Jamie said.

"Guys!" Jeff whined, "This isn't fair! You all nearly hurt my boyfriend!"

Nick laughed and touched the blonde's arm.

"I'm fine," he said, "It was all kind of funny, anyway. And really a very large coincidence that I managed to bump into all of you before I knew who you were and you knew who I was."

Jeff's older siblings looked between themselves before turning back to Nick.

"Actually," Jack said, "We knew who you were."

"You did?"

Jessica nodded.

"You're Jeff's background on his phone," she said.

"And his laptop," her twin added.

"Guys!" Jeff cried again, while Nick turned to him.

"I didn't know about that one," he said, "I thought your background was that fan art of…"

He didn't get to finish because Jeff hushed him hurriedly.

"Anyway, we wanted make sure that our little bro's boyfriend was suitable," Jason smirked.

"Which he is, by the way," Jamie added, while Nick turned red in embarrassment.

"You might have scarred my boyfriend for life!" Jeff cried, "You don't need to try and terrify him."

"We didn't terrify him," Jamie said, "He didn't even know that we were related to you."

"I didn't," Nick agreed, "I just thought that they were friendly. I probably should have guessed though, since they were all blonde and their names all began with the same letter."

"That is a bit suspicious," Jack laughed, "Still, I think we did pretty well with the subtlety."

"If you call running into me subtle," Nick retorted, and Jeff's siblings all started laughing as well.

"See, Jeff, we weren't trying to embarrass you," Jennifer said.

"Though we can always tell Nick about that time you fell face first into…" Jessica began, only for her younger brother to blush violently and yell at her to be quiet.

"Why don't you all go off for a bit?" Mrs Sterling suddenly piped up, "We'll meet you back here in two hours and we can all go and get something to eat. How does that sound?"

They all agreed that it sounded like a good idea, and the six Sterling siblings and Nick made their way back down the sand.

"I had no idea that you had any siblings," Nick remarked to Jeff as they walked a few paces behind the others, "Let alone five."

"Did I never mention them?" Jeff asked, sounding rather puzzled.

Nick shook his head.

"Never."

"Oh, well, maybe they just didn't come up in conversation."

"Wait, you've never mentioned us before?" Jessica suddenly stopped in front of them and turned back around. "You've known Nick for three years, and you never mentioned us?"

"Er, no?" Jeff squeaked, looking rather terrified at the sight of his five older siblings glaring at him.

"How many siblings does Nick have?" Jennifer asked, folding her arms.

"One younger sister," Jeff answered, wondering why he was being asked that.

"And when you discovered that Nick had a sister, you never thought to mention us at all?" Jennifer continued.

Jeff squeaked again, this time not actually forming any words at all.

"You have five seconds to run Jeffrey Scott Sterling!" Jessica cried, as she and her sister took off in pursuit of their younger brother across the beach.

"Sorry about this," Jack said apologetically to Nick, "They'll be back in a minute, this happens quite often. They'll catch up with Jeff in a minute, probably tackle him to the floor, and then tickle him until he apologises and admits that they're the best sisters in the world, then it'll all be forgotten."

Nick nodded.

"This is certainly more entertaining than playing tea parties with my sister," he said, to which Jeff's brothers laughed.

"Yeah, our crazy family is most definitely entertaining," Jason chuckled, "If you want to label it that way; others have gone for annoying, hyperactive, too energetic."

"It's nice," Nick said, "My family are way too normal and ordinary. If we came on holiday here, we'd be sightseeing, not playing on a beach."

"You'll probably wish you were sightseeing after a week with us," Jamie said.

"Guys, we're not that bad," Jack quickly put in.

"Anyway, Nick's family now, isn't he?" Jason nodded, "So he'll just have to become part of the madness."

"I'm part of the family?" Nick asked, slightly bemused since he'd only met them properly a few minutes ago.

"Sure you are," Jamie said, slinging an arm around Nick's shoulders as they watched for a moment as Jennifer and Jessica finally succeeded in catching Jeff. "By the way, the twins have already decided that they're being bridesmaids at yours and Jeff's wedding."

* * *

**A/N: And so, we leave it with quite possibly a very embarrassed Nick, and Jeff being tickled by his sisters :) I hope that you liked this ****_R5 Girlo_****! I tried my best with it :)**

**Thank you for reading, and please leave a review to tell me what you thought :)**


End file.
